


Kirk X Reader – Sweet Horror

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Kirk knows every trick in the book when it comes to dating, with you, he plans an old fashioned movie-date where he'll be able to pull out all the stops to get you in his arms.





	Kirk X Reader – Sweet Horror

Kirk knew all the moves; he knew everything that would get anyone into his arms or even into his bed by the end of the night. You however, weren’t just anyone; you were special. While Kirk wanted to kiss you, dance with you, and hold you in his arms, he didn’t want to rush you into anything that would make you feel cheap or used; with that in mind he decided that he would take things slowly and start with some simple cuddling. Kirk had everything planned out, the two of you had the movie room to yourselves, it was filled with comfortable sofas perfect for cuddling, and he had picked a horror film. You would get scared, hide in his arms, and he would comfort you; any decision to go further than that would be left entirely up to you.

Kirk grinned as the fantasy played out in his head, he had been waiting for this moment since you had set foot on the ship; the two of you had been childhood friends who had lost contact. When Kirk saw you again he wasted no time becoming re-acquainted, then when he was sure that hadn’t changed he asked you out before anyone else could.

He glanced at the clock in his quarters, the date wasn’t for another 15 minutes but if he left now he could escort you to the movie room and look like even more of a gentleman.

* * *

You had just finished getting ready for your date when Kirk knocked on your door to escort you; something you admitted you were thankful for because you still hadn’t learned the layout of the ship.

“It’s no problem,” Kirk replied, hiding how eager he actually was behind a casual smile.

“So what’re we watching?” you walked happily by his side, admiring how handsome he looked in his leather jacket and casuals.

“Don’t know, I just set the film to random,” he lied easily, taking your hand in his.

The short trip to the mini cinema was filled with many jokes and a little rough-housing as the two of you pushed one-another down the corridors; you loved Kirk’s playful persona, it really contrasted the many dull dates in the past that had taken themselves much too seriously.

Once you were inside the darkened room Kirk placed his arm around your waist to guide you to the cosiest sofa in the centre row; this was Kirk move number one.

Kirk move number two was putting the thermostat on cold.

You rubbed your arms, shivering slightly, “Jeez, it’s freezing in here, aren’t you cold?”

“Me? Nah, here, this should warm you up,” he took off his jacket, draping it around your shoulders.

“Thanks,” you smiled warmly at Kirk who was glad that it was too dark for you to see him blush.

“…Yeah, no problem,” he murmured, then in relief, “Hey, movie’s starting.”

The rest of the night went according to plan, occasionally the film playing (an old film called The Conjuring) would jump scare you right into Kirk’s arms where he would comfort you and laugh away the monsters on screen. By the end of the film you had grown comfortable on Kirk’s chest, he looked into your eyes and saw the point where he would usually ask you back to his room only to forget you in the morning; following his new rules however, suddenly made him nervous, he didn’t know where to start. Should he kiss you, walk you back, or do something else entirely? The lines were so blurred.

In the end, he went for a lame, “Did you enjoy the film?”

You smiled, after all the stories you’d heard about the infamous James T. Kirk, that wasn’t what you had expected.

“Not as much as the company,” you answered.

Kirk let out a half-laugh, “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, finally setting his next move, “Hey, uh, how about I walk you back?”

“I’d like that,” you grabbed his hand.

Much to Kirk’s relief, conversation flowed easily on the way back and the two of you fell into a comfortable rapport.

“Seriously though,” you laughed, “how could you watch that bit with the possession?”

Kirk chuckled, forgetting himself in the moment, “I knew that would scare you.”

You paused just short of your door, “Hang on a sec, you knew? How could you have known? You said you’d never seen that film before.”

Kirk faltered, “Well uh- What I meant is… isn’t it obvious that…”

“James Tiberius Kirk, are you telling me that you specifically put on a horror film to scare me into your arms? What kind of cheap-”

“(Y/N) please, I never meant to-”

“Let me finish,” you commanded sternly, “What kind of cheap trick was that? You could have got me into your arms just by asking.”

“Like I said, I’m sorry I-” he hesitated, registering your previous comment, “Wait, you’re not angry?”

“What were you expecting? That I’d storm off and never speak to you again?”

“Usually I get a slap in the face at this point, or sometimes-”

You pulled him into a delicious kiss by his shirt collar, his hands moulded perfectly into the small of your back, the scent of sweet aftershave lingered pleasantly, and his breath tasted faintly of Klingon brandy. Kirk adored how your lips pressed against his, he darted his tongue in your mouth for a quick taste but kept his hands adamantly in place, determined not to let them wander without your permission. All too soon the two of you had to break away for air.

“So um, there’s your door,” Kirk noted awkwardly, swaying on the balls of his feet.

“Yeah,” you grinned as an idea formed, “I’ll see you tomorrow and by the way, I’m keeping the jacket.”

“No way,” he protested, blocking your door with his arm, “That happens to be my favourite jacket.”

You slipped under his arm effortlessly, “Exactly, now you have a reason to come back.” You winked and entered you room, closing the door before he could react.

Kirk sighed happily, while the night hadn’t gone exactly according to plan it had still ended perfectly.


End file.
